<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>spilt by gabriphales</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182447">spilt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales'>gabriphales</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>gomens drabble hell [84]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Emetophilia, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, im so sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>gabriel's size can be a little overwhelming</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>gomens drabble hell [84]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>spilt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im so fucking sorry. so sorry. idek why i wrote this i dont even have this kink i just needed to write something and apparently this is all i have. sue me if u want (if u dont know what emetophilia is i would suggest looking it up before u read this)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>he can't breathe.</p><p>gabriel's got him by the top of his head, fingers digging into wooly, soft curls. he clutches at them all too cruelly, wrapping threads around his knuckles, and starting to pull, <i>tug.</i> aziraphale whimpers, his eyes welling up from the pain. the merciless, derisive sting.</p><p>gabriel notices his tears; the grin that follows is nothing short of malevolent.</p><p>"you want my cock deeper, princess?" he asks, chucking at the frantic wiggling aziraphale pursues, shaking his head as much as gabriel allows him to, and making all sorts of sweet, muffled sounds.</p><p>"no? you don't? can't take anymore?" gabriel teases, playing up a kindness he only intends to betray. "poor <i>baby,</i> that's too bad - because i'm not stopping."</p><p>he shoves aziraphale down, listening to the wet sounds of his throat as he gags, dripping spittle down his chin. he constricts around him, tight against the head of his cock, and gabriel only fucks harder into that pulsing, rigid opening. forcing aziraphale to endure his entirety, his width stuffing aziraphale to the brim, stretching his little mouth. </p><p>"nnphm - <i>mmh!</i>" aziraphale keens, looking all the more frantic as gabriel speeds up. his eyes bulging wide, streaming tears and bloodshot pink. he looks frightened, squirming back against gabriel's grip, and he tries to say something, tries to explain -</p><p>gabriel plunges fully inside, savoring the way aziraphale chokes, sniffling weakly. he holds his head there, both palms pressed fast to his trembling scalp. thrusting upwards, he takes aziraphale to the very brink of his limits. waiting for that miserable, desperate squeal he knows will sound the alarm; a precursory warning of what's to come.</p><p>"bet your little cunt's just fucking soaked." gabriel gloats, pushing the flat bottom of his shoe between aziraphale's thighs, and grinding hard against his crotch, making him <i>whine.</i></p><p>"i know you like it, being pushed around like this, treated like a toy."</p><p>aziraphale glances up to meet his gaze, and he offers the most pitiful, pleading look his body can summon. gabriel tuts, moving his grasp down to aziraphale's cheeks, and gripping there firmly - laying his claim.</p><p>"you love when your sir's mean to you, right?"</p><p>aziraphale gags once more. it's rougher than the last, a pox deep in his throat. gabriel only has to buck his hips the slightest bit more for him to - </p><p><i>fuck.</i> that's it. pure, foamy white bile bubbles on his lips, spilling down the sides of gabriel's shaft. it's hot against him, unbearably so, and gabriel finds his release in the slick paradise aziraphale's sickness gives him. watching as he coughs wetly, the flush in his cheeks mimicking fever. he looks helpless, utterly gone. a lost puppy sinking at gabriel's feet, made to serve him any way he pleases.</p><p>once he's finally allowed to draw back, aziraphale wipes his mouth clean, apologizing. "my apologies for what got on the floor, sir."</p><p>gabriel whisks it away with a snap of his fingers, stroking at aziraphale's curls sweetly, tenderly - a complete betrayal of the role he'd played before.</p><p>"hush, that's all part of the fun. now - "</p><p>he helps aziraphale, wobbly and weak in the knees, onto the top of his desk. his trousers are snapped gone just as easily, leaving his legs spread, and his pink, swollen cunt on ripe display. gabriel licks his lips. <i>good lord.</i></p><p>"i do believe you deserve some comfort for your pains, yes?"</p><p>aziraphale can't fathom a world in which he might refuse.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok ngl myb im a little into it but sh its ok im traumatized so im allowed to have weird kinks</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>